


Carlos' milking experiment

by Aariasecret



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Begging, Come Inflation, Fucking Machine, Inflation, M/M, Milking, Overstimulation, pumping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8396413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aariasecret/pseuds/Aariasecret
Summary: Carlos wants to see how far he can push Cecil with a new device he made.





	

Cecil closed his eyes and sighed trying to calm himself. Carlos had recently become obsessed with experimenting what limits Cecil could be pushed to in comparison to people from outside of Night Vale.  
“You ready, honey?” Carlos asked, and Cecil felt his hair being softly petted.   
He nodded, the gag making him unable to speak. He was completely naked and laid on what looked like an examination table in a hospital, the back of which was propped up to a 45-degree angle so he wasn’t entirely laid down. Unlike a usual examination table this one had straps along the side which meant he was fastened to the table, unable to move anything but his head.  
Carlos walked over to a draw in the private lab they were in and pulled out what looked like a modified test tube made of silicone. It was quite large and had some kind of motor and vial on the back with a suction cup on the front. His lover grabbed some lube and walked back, popping open the container and having the contents slowly dribble down his exposed dick.   
Nerves meant he was still soft but he trusted sweet Carlos, though that didn’t make the experience less daunting since he had no idea what that contraption did.   
As the lukewarm lube trickled over him he groaned slightly, starting to harden as Carlos wrapped his hand around him, slowly massaging back and forth. Cecil tried to thrust into his hand but the straps restrained him. Carlos tutted.  
“Sweetie you know the rules, you stay still, okay?”  
He whimpered and stilled, eyes flickering to the device Carlos had collected from the draw. “I’m gonna start with this now, you know if you need me to stop click your fingers got it?”  
Cecil nodded and watched as Carlos fitted the device over his aching cock with a satisfying pop as it latched on, covering his length entirely, fitting very snug.   
A second later Carlos flicked a switch on the device and it whirred to life.

It started to thrust slowly back and forth against him like it was trying to suck him up. It wasn’t like being sucked off by Carlos, it wasn’t really warm and was a different kind of slippery. But god did it feel good. It was so tight that it hit every sensitive spot of his dick like a constant massage.   
Carlos smiled as Cecil moaned into the gag and turned a dial.   
It started to move faster and he bucked into the restraints, trying to get away from it, it was almost like it was trying to milk him as it sucked harder and its pace continued to be relentless against him.   
He yelled into the gag as he came, his semen being collected into the vial at the end of the tube. The device kept going, milking his overly sensitive cock. He leant his head back and thrashed as he heard Carlos click it to the next setting.   
Vibrations ran through him and he came again, tears welling in his eyes as more cum was sucked out of him and into the vial. He felt himself softening but the device meant he couldn’t properly relax or take a break. He looked helplessly at Carlos who was lustfully staring at him.  
“You’re doing beautifully, love,” he told him, and walked over to the draw, getting out a needle. “Here this’ll help…”  
Carlos carefully stopped the machine for a second and took it off him. Cecil looked confused and his cock was aching and painful, it felt cold.   
“I know, I know, we’re not done yet,” he told him as he carefully held Cecil’s dick in his hand, lining the needle up with his cock head and slowly inserting it.  
The pain was immense, but the second Carlos started to release the contents warmth filled him and any discomfort he’d felt disappeared.   
As the entire needle was emptied his cock started to feel weird. Not in a bad way but still weird. He couldn’t place his finger on it.  
Before he had time to dwell on it the device was put back on him right up to max settings. He was still so sensitive and found he was rock hard as it pumped against him vibrations shooting through him once more. Carlos smirked as he pressed a button and he felt a pressure against his head, a separate, tiny but powerful vibrator was suddenly pressed against it. Tears rolled down his face and he felt the vibrator slowly be inserted into him.   
He needed to come so badly but it was stopping him able to do so. Cecil clenched his fists, nearly at his limit, his entire cock being stimulated mercilessly. Despite having just been emptied he felt come building up in his cock, aching to be released.   
He looked down and saw that the base of his cock was starting to swell slightly with how much was there, and in horror he saw that he’d grown another few inches since he’s last look. The device seemed to stretch to accommodate him as he felt himself growing further, the swelling getting larger, vibrations running through it.  
“God you’re beautiful,” Carlos breathed, pressing the button again so the vibrator was slowly removed his head.   
The second it was Cecil had what was possibly the largest orgasm of his life. His cock practically exploded with cum and it was all sucked out of him by the machine, empting into the vial which was filling up way too quickly.  
Cecil felt a part of the table shift beneath him and a hole appear where his ass was. He felt a warm, lubed finger slowly work its way in and out before feeling a thin tube be inserted into him followed by a large butt plug.   
“Gonna see how far we can push you today,” Carlos told him and Cecil watched in horror as the contents of the vial started to travel across a tube and into him through the plug. Carlos reached over and removed the gag and Cecil gasped.  
“I can’t,” he cried, the machine still on. “Please…”  
Carlos held his lover’s head and kissed him softly as he was still coming. He knew his should have been finished that he shouldn’t be able to come that much.  
His stomach started to ache as he felt it start to swell with his own semen. He looked down at himself and saw an indentation slowly start to grow.   
He cried and yelled and the machine stayed milking him, it felt like it was sucking harder and harder to get everything he had despite the fact Carlos hadn’t touched the remote.   
“I can’t stop,” He whimpered, bucking continually, unable to control his body as an endless torrent of cum was taken from him. The more he came through the more his stomach got filled, and it kept growing and growing larger and swelled to the size of a watermelon, the skin stretching to accommodate. 

After what felt like an eternity he felt the stream start to slow. By this point he looked fully pregnant and his cock felt sore and weak.   
Carlos took the machine off him and held him close and he cried.  
“It’s okay you did so well you’re amazing,” he breathed. “We’re almost done…”  
Cecil nodded slowly.  
“You’ve just gotta do this one thing for me. Hold all of this beautiful semen in okay?”  
Carlos helped Cecil to his feet and positioned himself behind him, cock out and ready. He removed the butt plug and instantly thrust in hammer in and out at a rapid pace instantly balls deep.   
“God you’re so good,” he gasped as he pounded into his lover, quickly finding his prostate.  
“Ah I can’t, I can’t…” Cecil begged as Carlos pounded it, knocking him against the table so that it pressed against his massively inflated stomach. He screamed out a spurt of semen was forced out past Carlos’ cock.  
Carlos kept fucking him and as he did reached over to a small table beside the one they were rested against and grabbed an injection, injecting the pink contents into his balls before grabbing a massive dildo instantly shoving it into Cecil alongside his own cock.  
The stretch burned but it felt so good to be so full, so full of semen and his sweet Carlos. He thrusted and shouted as he came, adding to the massive load already inside him.   
As he felt Carlos come he felt him growing inside him, pushing against his intestines and the load of semen continue longer than it ever had.  
“I’m so full…”  
Carlos rubbed Cecil’s stomach as he kept thrusting, lost in his orgasm he pounding hard into him, both the dildo and him abusing his prostate.  
Cecil felt he was on the edge yet again and squeezed his eyes shut. He couldn’t possibly come any more he couldn’t it hurt.  
Carlos reached around and as he continued to unleash torrent after torrent of semen into him started to stroke his cock too.  
“You can do it,” he said, pushing up against him as far as he could go, he must have been a good 10 inches into him, his hand kept rubbing him and squeezing and Cecil looked down and saw the outline of Carlos’ cock in his inflated stomach. Carlos shoved the massive dildo in as far as it could go and he saw that poked out too.  
It was too much. Cecil came again as he felt Carlos’ torrent slowly stop.

Once it had Carlos pulled him and the dildo out of him, putting a butt plug in him and helping him to bed. He slowly massaged his lovers stomach and cuddled down with him, stroking his hair until he calmed and fell asleep in his arms.


End file.
